


the ticking clock hand

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross should know better than to go after an Avenger; especially one involved with a Norse god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ticking clock hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 684 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave a “ **Unbind Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [ _be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify_ ].
> 
> For an anonymous requester and an [ask box meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

The sedatives that he'd been given were still sluggishly pumping through his veins, though they had mostly worn off by the time Bruce woke up. He was in what he was sure was an armoured car and, across from him, was one General Ross.

What had led up to him being here was a bit fuzzy, probably because of the drugs, but he did distinctly remember leaving the tower and going out for... he'd been meeting the others for dinner. They'd been planning on this dinner for weeks and it had been Tony's idea.

Bruce had been late, as usual, because he'd gotten caught up in something in his lab. He'd told Thor to go on without him and that he'd catch up. He'd been _so stupid_.

Would Thor miss him? He liked to think so, but that wasn't likely. He'd been deluding himself to think that Thor could actually care about him – much less love him. It had been stupid to think that he'd found a place where he felt at home and wanted for who he was. God, he'd just been so fucking stupid.

Ross had a very smug look on his face. He leaned back in his seat, arms crossed.

"Enjoy your little parole, Banner?" Ross smirked, "Where you're going, you won't be seeing the sun for a very long time... 'bout time you paid us back for all the trouble you've given us."

Bruce said nothing. He was afraid his voice would crack from the fear and pain curdling deep in his chest.

There was a muffled explosion and the truck suddenly jumped, as though it had hit something. Ross looked confused, rising into a standing position and bellowing at someone through a radio, "What the hell was that?!"

Whatever he got in response was clearly something he didn't like, because he snapped, "Then fucking deal with it! I don't care what you have to do! Shoot them down!"

There were questions burning at the tip of Bruce's tongue, but he held them back. He didn't want to give Ross any satisfaction. Instead, he stared ahead blankly, even when the truck slammed on its brakes, sending him sliding down and hitting the wall separating the driver from them.

His head was ringing something awful and the sedatives pumping through him were making everything spin and he couldn't really focus on anything. He managed to push himself vaguely back up into a sitting position, staring a little stupidly as there was the crack of something and then the doors to the truck were practically torn from their hinges.

The bright light rushing in blinded him for a few seconds, but once his vision had cleared up, he stared in shock.

It was Thor.

He looked absolutely furious; Bruce had never seen him look so angry and it was more than a little terrifying. Although all of that rage was directed at Ross.

Ross ended up getting a chest full of Mjolnir, which knocked him back into the wall and sent his sidearm skittering across the floor. He tried to shove the hammer off, but it refused to move which left Ross cursing colourfully and yelling all manner of threats at Thor and Bruce.

Thor shot him a cold look, "Be silent, human, or I shall have your tongue."

With that, he turned to Bruce and his expression visibly softened. He gently pulled Bruce upright and into his arms easily. Thor checked him for injuries, "Are you alright, Bruce?"

His voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. Bruce nodded and snuggled closer to him, tucking his face into the crook of Thor's neck. It was... he couldn't believe that Thor had come but he was there and _it was him_. How could he have doubted him?

Thor easily carried him out of the truck and into the light, where the other Avengers quickly converged around them in a protective formation. Thor held out his hand and Mjolnir returned to it, he pointed it once more at Ross, holding Bruce tightly to him.

"You will watch yourself, for if you dare to even look at Bruce again, I will kill you."

And with that, he left, taking Bruce home with him.

**FIN.**


End file.
